A Weasley Family Christmas
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A collection of connected but stand alone one shots, all involving a member of the Weasley family. Some Canon Pairings, Some not, Fred is alive, because I can't allow him to stay dead. Harry/Charlie Ron/Hermione Molly/Arthur Fred/Angelina George/? Ginny/? Bill/Fleur Percy/Audrey, and some very cute Teddy moments.
1. ArthurMolly

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise, and this disclaimer is meant to include the chapters following this one also. **

**A/N Hey :) This is a collection of Christmas drabbles and one shots all featuring our favorite family of red-heads. They can be read together or seperately, as there are referrences to different one shots in each story, but they can stand alone too, so if you only want to read a certain chapter, that's cool too. This is some canon, some fanon. Perfect example being Ron/Hermione as Canon, but Harry is with Charlie not Ginny which is fanon obviously. So yeah, warning for slash, though there will be nothing graphic. This is also written for various competitions/challenges, and they will be reference to at the bottom of each chapter. Have fun reading, I hope you enjoy :) **

Arthur and Molly made sure all the light's were off before they headed for their bedroom. It was late, but they always made sure they were the last to bed, especially when the whole family was home. They may be adult's now, but the parent's knew just how much trouble their children could get into when left to their own devices. The fact that Fred and George were arriving home tomorrow settled that belief into their minds without a shadow of a doubt. They may be the middle children, but everyone knew if there was any trouble to be had, those two would be embroiled in the middle of it somewhere.

Molly put her head in on Teddy before she went to bed, smiling when she felt the effect of the monitoring charm. Harry would know it was just her. He would make a lovely father she knew, just watching him with Teddy would prove that to anyone. He was so attentive to the little boy, reacting just right when Teddy told him a story of something happening when he wasn't around, making funny voiced when he read the small boy a story. Molly had seen him sit happily with Teddy for hours while the young boy played with his toys, babbling away happily about anything and everything. She wondered if he would ever have children of his own, Molly would love more grand kids. So far she had Teddy and two on the way. She closed the door quietly, making her way to the room she shared with Arthur.

Pulling her nightgown on, she climbed into bed, cuddling into the arms that awaited her. Arthur had been her rock, the one thing that had kept her steady over the good years and the bad. She knew she would have never made it through the war without him. As it was, they were in steadier time's now, the war having ended over three years ago. She was happy, knowing all of her children, blood and otherwise, were settling down to their own family's, their own career's, their own lives without the threat of Voldemort hanging over them.

"Do you think Charlie will tell Harry about his new job tonight?" Arthur asked her.

"More than likely. Did you see the way they were sitting this evening, they looked like the perfect couple. I don't really understand why they think they can fool their old mum though. I know what their game is," she replied and Arthur chuckled.

"A mother always knows, they may realise that one day. I do think they make a rather handsome couple though, you're right about that."

"They're meant to be together, maybe they will actually understand that now. A mother can hope. As for Hermione, if she doesn't tell Ronnie her new's soon, I'll be sitting down with her and having a few words with her."

"I can't say I noticed any difference in Hermione, dear, what is her secret?" Arthur was intrigued in what his wife was talking about.

"Well she's pregnant of course. I can tell Harry noticed it when he arrived, his eye's widened when he looked at her. He can see magical signatures don't forget. But Ronnie wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, so she's obviously not told him yet."

"Pregnant? Oh, well, that's fantastic news. I can't understand why she wouldn't tell Ron though dear. Have you perhaps thought, that maybe Hermione hasn't realised herself yet?"

"Well, no, I hadn't, but of course that's a possibility. I'll broach the subject with her sometime in the next week. When are Percy and Audrey arriving?"

"Tomorrow, dear, the whole family will be here tomorrow. Fred and Angelina will be here with George in the afternoon, and Percy said to expect him with Audrey in the evening. Ginny will be arriving in the morning, and apparently she's fetching someone with her," Arthur reminded his wife.

"Oh, of course, I'm very interested in just who my little girl is fetching. I'm not sure if everyone meeting him all at once is a good idea though, I'd hate for the boys to scare him off," Molly replied, biting her lip slightly as she did.

"I'm sure you'll be able to keep them from being too boisterous. I think it's time for us to sleep Mol's, we've got a busy day tomorrow," Arthur kissed his wife gently, which she returned happily.

"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight love."

Molly sighed to herself happily as she settled down and waited for sleep to claim her. She loved having her family home.

**Written for the 25 days of Christmas Competition for the prompt Family. **

**Written for the Monthly One Shot Competition for prompt #94 Home**


	2. HarryCharlie

Harry sat in front of the fire, lazily leaning back between the legs of Charlie Weasley. Ron and Hermione sat on the floor too, slightly in front of Harry as he watched them having a rather gruesome chess battle. So far, Ron was dominating, but that didn't mean that Hermione wasn't holding her own against him. He had been teaching her how to play his way, and as with everything, she had taken the challenge on quite happily. Charlie was lazily threading his finger's through Harry's hair as he chatted with Bill who was seated next to him. Arthur was dozing in his armchair, Teddy Lupin asleep on his knee. Molly had already taken pictures for the family album, as she did everything else. Fred and George hadn't arrived yet, and wouldn't be until the following day, so everyone was enjoying a little peace and quiet before the pranks began.

Harry was enjoying his holiday from Hogwarts, where he had been a teacher for three years. Headmistress McGonagall had offered him the position the day after he recieved his NEWT results, and he had happily taken the job. The break was nice though, he had made sure to finish his marking before he left, so he had nothing to worry about until he returned on the third of January. Charlie didn't come home from Romania all that often, so he was taking advantage of him being back. They had grown close the summer after the battle, when Charlie had taken leave from the Dragon Reserve, and had been rather close ever since. The rest of the family assumed they were dating, and the two did nothing to disuade them from the thought, knowing it was keeping them safe from Molly's harping. Instead, they could laugh as she mithered Ginny and George about finding someone to settle down with.

Harry looked up when he heard Bill bid them all goodnight, waving a hand at him as he left the room. Fleur was already tucked up in bed, her pregnancy taking it's toll on her. Harry yawned, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he did so. Charlie chuckled at him. They both knew that nothing relaxed Harry as much as someone playing with his hair. Harry watched as fourr year old Teddy began to stir on Arthur's knee, and he stretched. Standing up slowly and groaning as his legs protested, he walked to where Arthur and Teddy were, and gently as he could, he picked the small boy up. Teddy whined a little in complaint, but did not wake up, and Harry smiled. He loved his godson more than anything in the world. He had been so excited when Andromeda asked him to have the young lad for the Christmas holiday so she could go on holiday to France with Narcissa.

Charlie watched Harry with the small boy, an inner burn warming him as he did so, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to see Harry holding a child made by the both in the same way. He had some new's for Harry, some news that would hopefully convince the younger man that Charlie really did love him, that he really wanted them to be together, and not just use the excuse for his mum. He walked into the kitchen, quickly making to mugs of hot chocolate before following Harry and Teddy up the stairs.

Entering the room he shared with Harry, he put the mugs on the bedside table, undressing a quickly and getting into the large bed they shared when they were home. Harry came in five minutes later, smiling when he saw Charlie waiting for him. Teddy was in his own room, though Harry had cast a monitering spell on the room before he left. He climbed into bed, picking up his hot chocolate as he did so.

"Thank's for this," he murmured, lifting his mug slightly.

"You're welcome," Charlie answered, just as quietly as he sipped at his own drink.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying their drinks. Harry heard Ron and Hermione on their way to bed, bickering all the way about who know's what. He chuckled, causing Charlie to glance at him.

"What tickled you?" he asked.

"Ever since I've known those two, they're never happier than when they're arguing. I swear, it's like foreplay to them."

Charlie laughed, leaning over Harry to put his empty cup on the table. He felt Harry squirm slightly under him and grinned.

"I could have done that, you know," Harry said reproachfully as he placed his own cup beside Charlie's. He lay himself down, pulling the cover up to his chin as he did.

"I know," Charlie replied as he lay beside Harry again, turning onto his side to face him as he did so.

They talked about Harry's job for a while, Charlie listening with slight amusement at how animated Harry became when he talked about it. He loved watching Harry when he was passionate about something, loved to see the sparkle in his eyes.

"So how are thing's going at the reserve?" Harry asked, turning his head slightly when he felt the monitering charm go off for a second before quieting again. Molly must have put her head in, they had heard the Weasley parent's coming up the stair's a moment ago.

"The reserve is good, they're in the market for a new Dragon Handler though."

"Oh? Who left?"

"I did."

The answer was so quiet that Harry had to strain his ears to actually hear it. He looked at Charlie, a slight frown forming on his face.

"Why? You love it there?"

"I love you more. Minerva has offered me the Care Of Magical Creatures job, not starting until September of course. Hagrid is going to live with Olympe in France."

Harry nodded. He knew they would be losing Hagrid, but he had never dreamed Charlie would want to leave the reserve which was why he hadn't asked the red head if he was interested. He thought about what Charlie had actually said then, and his heart did a dance in his chest.

"You mean it?" He whispered.

"Of course, when do I ever lie to you?"

Harry threw his arms around Charlie, the red head laughing as he pulled the younger man on top of him. Harry kissed Charlie hard, the other man recipricating just as passionately as he did. When the need for air could no longer be ignored, Harry lifted his head, a giddy laugh escaping him.

"I love you too, Charlie Weasley."

**Written for the 25 Days of Christmas Competition using the prompt Hot Chocolate **

**Written for the Monthly One Shot Competition using prompt #99 Love **

**Written for the Jury of Your Peers Competition for Fluff Category **


	3. GinnyNeville

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked as she zipped up her coat. It was very cold this morning, and she was very glad she had remembered her scarf and gloves before she left her flat. Looking at the nervous man before her she smiled softly.

"It won't be bad," she reassured him. "They all know you after all, it's not like you're a stranger."

"That's what I'm worried about," Neville muttered darkly, knowing exactly what the twins were like. He might have grown in confidence since his last year at school, but even the bravest man would cower in fear at the pranking duo that were Ginny's brothers.

"Mum will keep them in hand. Plus, they won't be there when we arrive, that's what dad said anyway," she replied, taking his hand in her own.

The two of them had been dating for almost seven months, not so much in secret, but they certainly hadn't openly told anyone about it. For her part, Ginny wanted to see if they could make something between then before subjecting the poor man to her entire family, regardless of the fact that he knew and got on well with them all. She knew that the person dating their little sister was going to get at least some grief from the boys. Neville on the other hand was quite happy to let people know, he was very proud of his girlfriend, and he loved her very much. When she had invited him to the Christmas celebrations at The Burrow, he had been overjoyed. Now though, he wasn't so sure that was the appropriate emotion.

Steeling himself, he squeezed his girlfriends hand, attempting a smile that he was quite sure hadn't worked, before they apparated together. Arriving in the back garden, Neville was glad he came when he saw Ginny's eye brighten and a beautiful smile grace her features. He knew she missed her family, and so, even if he was pranked to within a very inch of his life, he was glad he was her to share in her happiness. She led him to the kitchen, opening the door, and squealing when she saw her mother awaiting her in the kitchen. Neville followed her slowly, taking in his surrounding's as he did. They had not decorated yet, as Ginny had told him they wouldn't, saving the tradition for when the whole family could participate. There was soft Christmas music playing from the wireless, the sound relaxing him a little.

"Hello Neville dear, it's lovely to see you," Molly said, letting go of Ginny to pull him into a welcoming hug. He smiled despite his nerves, glad that the matronly woman had not decided to make him uncomfortable. Ginny was being hugged by her father when Neville was released, and Arthur looked very happy to have his daughter home. He shook Neville's hand, gesturing to the table for him to take a seat.

Ginny was talking a mile a minute, telling her mother all about her job, about the places she had seen in her travels, and asking about the rest of the family. They were apparently all still in bed, but they would be down soon, the smell of bacon already making Neville's mouth water slightly.

Harry and Charlie were the first down, and Neville grinned when he saw the shock on Harry's face, before the messy haired man smiled and pulled him into a man-hug. After hugging Ginny, Harry took a seat between Neville and Charlie.

"So you're Miss Ginny's mystery man, huh. Why did I not see that coming?"

Neville shrugged, glad that Harry didn't seem to have a problem with it. Since Harry had dated Ginny in school, he had been a little worried.

Harry chuckled. "You're going to have a fun week, the twins will be home later."

Neville grimaced, making Harry laugh more. Charlie's eyes twinkled with amusement and affection as he looked at Harry, and Neville's eyes widened a little bit when he saw Harry take the older mans hand. He glanced around the room, wondering about the other's reactions. Molly had a large smile on her face, Ginny was giggling and sticking her tongue out at her older brother, and Arthur merely looked a little smug as he looked at his second eldest son. Apparently this was expected.

The peace of the room was broken, when Ron stumbled down the stairs with Hermione in tow. Neville watched warily as the often quick tempered boy looked from him to Ginny and back again. He sighed with relief when Ron grinned, glancing at Hermione.

"You owe me ten galleons," he told her smugly, ducking out of the way when she swatted at his head. Hermione hugged the two newcomers before sitting directly across from Harry. She frowned at him when she saw him staring at her in wonder. It was the second time she had caught him staring at her, and she wanted to know what he was seeing that was so interesting.

"Hermione, can I talk to you please?" Harry said, looking up and realising she had caught him staring.

She nodded and the two left the room. Neville was distracted when Ginny sat on his knee, catching his lips in a soft kiss.

"Are you glad you came?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, thank you for inviting me."

She smiled at him and got up, taking Harry's seat as she spoke to Charlie. As Neville's hand found the small box in his pocket, he knew he was making he right decision. Hearing a squeal coming from the direction that Harry and Hermione he had taken, his only worry was when he would get a chance to ask Ginny that most important question.

**Written for the 25 Days of Christmas Competition for the prompt Christmas Music. **

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #60 The Burrow**


	4. Family

"Peace is broken, the twin's are here," Charlie mumbled into Harry's hair, making the younger man chuckle. They were sat in an armchair, Harry sat on Charlie's knee, cuddled into his chest. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be found, Hermione had pulled Ron from breakfast over an hour earlier with an excited squeal and they hadn't been seen since. Bill and Fleur were on the settee together, Fleur lay with her legs on Bill's lap. Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen still, and Neville and Ginny had gone to unpack in Ginny's old bedroom. Teddy was playing happily on the floor, having woke up a little later than the others, he had not long finished his breakfast.

"What do we have here?" Fred asked, as he walked into the room with George at his side.

"I think we must have entered the cute zone," George stage whispered, winking at Teddy who grinned at them.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me. We have Bill and the lovely Miss Fleur, with their impending cuteness," Fred said loftily.

"We have Charlie, and his little bundle of hero wrapped around his very torso," George continued.

"And we have the very epitome of cuteness right here," Fred finished, picking Teddy up and swinging him upside down. Teddy laughed, trying to escape as George proceeded to tickle his tummy.

"Put him down," Harry laughed. "He's only just finished eating, you're going to make him sick."

Fred hastily put the child down, ruffling his hair. He had no wish to be covered in vomit this early in the day.

The twins sat down, grinning at Harry.

"We noticed young Neville is here with Ginny. He's a brave, brave man to come here on the arm of our little sister," George said with a sly smirk.

"Yes, you have to respect him for his courage, but then he is a lion. I wonder how his bravery will hold up by the end of the holiday," Fred added in.

Harry shook his head, Neville had his utmost pity.

"Where's Angelina?" Fleur asked, a small frown on her face.

The others watched as Fred's face paled, looking at George with horror.

"I forgot to pick her up. She's going to kill me," he whimpered, shooting out of his seat and through the door.

Harry, Charlie, Bill and George burst out laughing, Fleur just shook her head. Typical Fred.

xxx

Lunch was a raucous affair, Fred having arrived back at the house with an angry Angelina who had since refused to talk to him. Hermione was beaming, Ron was flushed with excitement, Harry and Charlie making lovey eyes at each other, Neville nervous, Ginny and George both amused and Molly and Arthur were looking over their family with fondness. Teddy was oblivious to the rest, sat in between Harry and Charlie, munching his way through a pile of mash and gravy.

"What time is Percy getting here?" Hermione asked Molly.

"In time for dinner, I imagine dear, is there a reason you're asking?" she replied.

"Oh, no reason," Hermione blushed.

As everyone finished eating, Fred got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"George!"

"Fred!"

"I think, brother, it's time -"

"To take our sibling's outside -"

"For a SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Of course all of the male's at the table, Arthur excluded, got an excited look about them, and they piled from the kitchen, looking for shoes and coats, racing toward the backdoor trying to get the most strategic position in the large garden. Playing in the snow made them all feel like they were Teddy's age, they had so much fun. Harry, Ron and Charlie teamed up on the twin's, Fred and George spent their time enchanting snowballs to target Neville, Bill had fun playing with little Teddy, who was running around like an excited puppy, falling, laughing and running again.

When Percy and Audrey apparated into the Garden, the last thing Percy expected was a snowball to hit him squarely in the face, but a misaimed missile from little Teddy made it so that was exactly what he got. The family stopped dead, all watching to see if a Percy-fit was going to appear. The shock on their face's would have made a brilliant picture, when instead of storming inside, Percy merely laughed, picking up a squealing Teddy and tickling the life out of the young boy.

Ginny, Angelina, Hermione and Molly all smiled at each other from where they were watching at the back door, standing on the kitchen side of the glass to protect them from the snow. Boy's will be boys after all.

**Written for the 25 days of Christmas Competition for the prompt Snowball Fight**

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #37 Snow**


	5. Percy

Percy and Audrey settled themselves in the living room, sitting with Bill and Fleur. The other's were all helping Molly make dinner, or being a hindrance in the kitchen in Fred and George's cases. Fleur and Audrey were comparing pregnancy's, as they did whenever they got together. Being due only five weeks apart, it was to be expected.

Bill and Percy were discussing the ministry, where Percy had eventually gone back to work, this time in the Law Enforcement Department as the assistant to the director. He was enjoying his new job a lot more, especially now he had the support of his family.

When Molly shouted them to come into the kitchen, Percy helped Audrey up, and led her through to the kitchen, pausing for a soft kiss under the mistletoe. He loved her more than he had ever thought was possible, and she made him want to be a better person. The day she told him she was pregnant was one of the happiest of his life, matching only the day when they said I do.

Sitting at the table, Percy found himself between Audrey and Neville, and directly facing Harry.

The time after the battle had been somewhat awkward for Percy, until Harry had sat him down in the garden and given him a good talking too. As much as Percy had been an arse to the younger man, they were as close as brother's now. Exactly the way it should be. He watched Harry grin at Charlie, and felt a burst of warmth for him. Arthur had told Percy that Charlie was moving home and that Harry was the main reason for it. No matter what happened, Harry seemed to always be the one to bring the family closer together.

Percy grinned when he saw Fred and George plotting something a little further up the table. If the direction of their glances were anything to go by, Ginny's new boyfriend was certainly in for an exciting Christmas.

He felt content, as he sat with his family, with the love of his life, as they celebrated Christmas together. He was looking forward to the coming days, decorating the tree with little Teddy, laughing at whatever Pranks the twins came up with for Neville, cuddling in the living room with his wife, surrounded by his siblings as they watched some lame Christmas film.

He thought about the Christmases he had spent alone, when he wasn't talking to his family, and he grimaced. Those were awful, worse than the other days when he wasn't talking to them. Christmas was for family, and when he was alone in his flat, looking at a picture of his parents that he kept hidden in a drawer, he would cry at the loss.

The loss of love he felt, the loss of acceptance, the loss of his fathers, pride, the loss of everything and everyone he held dear. But he hadn't known how to fix it. As he saw in the midst of his family, happily preparing to eat a lovely meal prepared by his mother, with conversation and laughter all around him, he was glad he was home. He glanced at Audrey, to find her watching him with a fond expression. He squeezed the hand hold his lightly, kissing her on the cheek. Yes, he was definitely home.

Hermione caught his attention, as she cleared her throat, grinning excitedly as the family quieted.

"We have something to tell you, something we wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Harry," she began. Percy glanced at Harry again, to find him smiling softly at Hermione. Looking back at Hermione, she nudged Ron, as though to tell him to speak.

"We're Pregnant!"

**Written for the 25 Days of Christmas Competition for the Prompt Mistletoe. **

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #21 Christmas **


End file.
